


Déjà Vu

by darkangel1978



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel1978/pseuds/darkangel1978
Summary: Set sometime after the finale.It's Valentine's Day and suddenly Joey and Pacey experience a Déjà Vu...
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own "Dawson’s Creek" or any of its characters.  
> I’m only inspired by them and borrow them for entertaining.  
> I’m not paid and I don’t have money so please don’t sue me.
> 
> Author’s Note:  
> This was actually my very first attempt at writing fan fic back in 2002 or 2003 and I’m afraid it shows just that. While I could edit or re-write this version I think it should just remain as it is. After all it was the first one-parter I sent out into the world on Pages of True Love. On the board I got to know a lot of wonderful, talented people and I learned a lot from them. Almost two decades later I'm still looking back fondly and wished we could go back and visit for a while.

**Pacey’s POV**

Pacey glanced at Joey who softly hummed to the music while seeming to be deep in thought. He couldn’t help to smile. Forcing his eyes back on the street he replayed the evening in his mind.

They had been back together for more than half a year now. Joey had moved back to Capeside four months ago. She was able to work as a kind of freelance editor for her New York publishing firm while Pacey faced more problems with the question of moving because of his restaurant. At first he had been uncomfortable with the thought of Joey giving up her dream of living and working in NYC, but she had made it clear that her true dream was to be with him and that a long distance relationship was completely out of question. She certainly had her ways of convincing him, starting with the fact that she would still be able to work as editor while living in Capeside and ending with giving him ‘the eyes’.

Today was the 14th of February – Valentine’s Day – and Pacey had this day been planning for weeks. He had talked Joey in taking a short trip to Boston. They had had dinner at a fancy restaurant and afterwards gone to a musical. He had bought her the hopelessly overpriced CD during the intermission – which probably was nevertheless a very good thing because he couldn’t remember a single song for the life of him, because he hadn’t been able to put his thoughts away from what he had planned as the absolute climax of this evening and he was sure that he wanted to memorize everything of this day – and now they were on their way back to the hotel.

Thinking about the CD it suddenly hit him like a truck: "Damnit. I forgot the CD with our song. Noo, that can’t be happening. It won’t be complete without it. Shit!" Mentally kicking himself for being so forgetful his eyes caught sight of a big neon sign that could solve his problem. Without further ado he made a sharp turn to the right and into the parking lot.

**Joey’s POV**

Joey hummed to the music and let her eyes wander through the darkness outside the car-window.

The day had been wonderful. She was glad that she had given in to Pacey’s idea to spend Valentine’s Day in Boston. He had been so sweet. He had even bought tickets for the musical she longed to see for ages even though he hated any of them with a passion. But today he had been totally different. Not only did he have a huge smile on his face the whole evening long but he also bought the CD and had popped it into the player the minute they entered their car.

Somehow it had been herself who was distracted. Ever since their fancy dinner she hadn’t been feeling very well. "Maybe that fish wasn’t that fresh as they said or I picked up a cold – again...", Joey’s thoughts were interrupted when the car suddenly turned to the right and stopped in a parking lot.

"Why are we stopping here, Pace?", she cast a questioning glance at Pacey who was already about to leave the car.

"Ahmm...well,...I just realized I have to...ahhmm...get something. I’ll be back in a second."

Joey frowned at him and suddenly a flash of recognition shot through her brain and caused her to giggle.

**Pacey’s POV**

Pacey was about to get out of the car as he heard Joey giggle. "What?"

"You don’t know were we are, do you Pace?" she was still giggling.

"Why? We’re at a K-Mart...."

"Yeah, right we’re at _that_ K-Mart", Joey laughed even harder. "Don’t tell me you have to buy condoms again ..."

Pacey looked around. She was right. They were right in front of the one and the same K-Mart where they had been locked in years ago.

He started laughing, too. "No, I don’t. But it’s really important. Just wait and see. I’ll be right back."

"Oh no, I don’t think so. This lot is as creepy as it has been back then, it’s cold – again – I need to use the bathroom – again – and to add something new – I’m hungry. I’m coming with you.", while saying that Joey climbed out of the car.

Pacey knew better than to argue with her.

"Fine. But were not going together. It’s still Valentine’s Day and it’s a surprise."

"Ok. What is it?", Joey wasn’t exactly the one to be patient when it came to surprises and of course she was trying to get any information out of him. She clung to his arm, looking up to him and starting to give him the eyes.

"Uh uh, not working, Potter. Not this time!", Pacey placed a quick kiss on her forehead and guided her through the entrance. "Alright, meet you at the exit in a few. Don’t try to sneak up behind me or you’ll never get your surprise!"

Joey pouted and stuck her tongue out at him before heading in a different direction.

**Joey’s POV**

"What has he planned now?", Joey wondered while walking towards the bathroom. Before she actually went in strange thoughts entered her mind.

"Wait a minute. What is that. Am I actually craving Nachos?? I hate Nachos, but right now..." Joey shook her head. "I’m feeling sick and I still want that junk food. No, it can’t be...or can it? No, no way...maybe?" Stopping dead in her tracks Joey frantically opened her purse and flipped through her small organizer, "My god! It is possible...", remembering her scare from the past Joey decided to do the adult thing right there and then. Good thing was that she definitely was in the right place to get an answer.

**Pacey’s POV**

The second Joey was out of sight Pacey made a beeline to the music department. "Please don’t let me down now.", he silently prayed while flicking through the various CDs. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he found the CD he was so desperately looking for. As soon as he read the album title a big smile found its way onhis face. It was "Blue Parade" by Sarah Slean from 1999. On this album was the one song he would remember for the rest of his life: "My Invitation".

While walking to the check-out, Pacey’s mind went back to the night of their anti prom at ‘Leery’s Fresh Fish’. It had been a horrible night for him, watching Joey and Dawson together, until Joey had come to him, asking him to dance. God, how good it had felt to hold her in his arms. It had given him a small glint of hope. "Geez, sometimes I still can’t believe that I truly have her in my life now. After tonight...well, I hope I won’t have to question that ever again."

Pacey almost caressed the case of the CD, remembering the words Joey had said to him on that day. In his mind he had everything put together. His little speech was deeply burned in his brain and in his heart. He would put the song into the player, asking her to dance and then, then he would start with exactly the same words she had chosen:

_"I’ve been meaning to ask you something all night."_

**Joey’s POV**

After Joey had found what she had been looking for she paid and quickly made her way back to the bathroom. Maybe she was wrong – again, but deep in her heart she prayed that she wasn’t. It was different this time and she wouldn’t make her old mistakes. No matter what it would be, she would show and tell Pacey as soon as they were back in the car. "Ok, three minutes.", Joey stared in the mirror. "Please..."

**Pacey’s POV**

Pacey checked his watch – again. "Jesus, what takes you so long, woman?", he was getting impatient. He couldn’t wait to get back to the hotel and do what he was longing for the better part of his life.

"Excuse me, Sir. We will be closing in five minutes. If you have forgotten something you’d better hurried up", the security man disturbed Pacey in his daydream.

"Huh? Oh, no, I’m just waiting for my girlfriend. Women, you know?"

The security man chuckled. "Yeah. Maybe you should look for her. Four minutes left."

"Yeah, thank you.", Pacey walked to the bathroom. Maybe it was broken – again – and Joey was looking for him to stand guard.

**Joey’s POV**

"That’s it. Time’s over.", Joey nervously put some stray hair back behind her ear. Her hands were slightly shaking as she looked down.

"Jo? Jo, are you in there?", Pacey’s voice boomed through the closed door and sent Joey jumping.

"Yeah."

"Are you alright? We need to get going. They want to close in a few minutes."

"I’m coming.", Joey opened the door clutching her hand around the small stick. "I already paid so we can leave right now."

They were halfway to the exit as the lights went out.

"Oh shit, don’t tell me...", Joey grabbed Pacey’s hand while they raced to the doors.

"Well, the doors are not locked, the lights are still on and we are not castaways – again.", Pacey answered starting to laugh.

Joey rattled at the doors.

"This is not funny, Pace"

"Is too. Just think about it: how likely is it to get locked in a K-Mart not only once but twice, not to mention locked in in the same one?"

"Fine.", Joey throw her hands up defeatedly. For the time being she completely forgot to tell Pacey what she had intended to.

**Pacey’s POV**

Pacey pulled Joey close to him and nuzzled his face into her hair. He was unbelievably calm. Sure, this was not what he had planned, but it wasn’t that bad. Actually it was even pretty good because here they were again at a place which symbolized a key moment in their relationship. Maybe it was a far better place to carry out his plan than the hotel room could have ever been.

He pulled slightly back, just enough to look into Joey’s eyes, a mischievous smile reflecting in his own.

"What do you say, Jo. This time we skip calling the police and just stay here, re-living the past and maybe fulfilling your dream...again?", his voice had become husky, his eyes never leaving hers. "This time would be even better than the last because we have no pressure at all to be somewhere else now, do we?"

Joey’s eyes glazed over with memories. "Major case of déjà vu, huh? Do you think they still have their outdoor department?"

"I bet..", he took her hand and guided both of them to the outdoor department. On the way Pacey saw the opulent Valentine’s Day decoration and a new idea began to form in his mind.

The outdoor department looked almost the same as it had years ago. Well, tents and camping gear don’t tend to change lot anyway.

Pacey was determined to do what he had just thought about but he needed Joey’s cooperation, in a way at least. He maneuvered her into a folding chair and put both hands on her shoulders. "Do me a favor, Jo? Give me your scarf?"

"My scarf? What for, Pace? You know I like that one..."

"I know. You trust me, right?"

"Sure, but I know you’re up to something and that can’t be good.."

"Just wait and see. First I need to blindfold you...."

"What? You want to blindfold me, jailbait ? You want to leave me here all alone and unable to see?" Joey protested.

"Well, it’s not like anybody would sneak up behind you here...except me, maybe" Pacey chuckled. "Remember, I promised you a surprise? I do need to prepare something because I didn’t think I would present it here and I really don’t need you watching me, soo..." having said that Pacey grabbed Joey’s scarf, put it over her eyes and secured it carefully.

"Pacey, don’t you..." her voice sounded very much annoyed.

"Calm down, ice-queen! Relax. I won’t keep you waiting too long, but...no cheating, or no surprise..." Pacey disappeared hoping Joey wouldn’t be too annoyed. It just had to be perfect and under the given circumstances he couldn’t avoid this little uncomfortable situation for her.

**Joey’s POV**

Joey heard Pacey leaving. She couldn’t believe he just did that to her. But still she trusted him and maybe this surprise he was talking about was worth this. She sighed and tried to get comfortable in the camping chair. She put her hands in the pockets of her coat where she felt the little stick and suddenly realized that she had forgotten something.

"Maybe it’s not only me who is getting a surprise" She smiled and relaxed. Listening intently to the faint noises Pacey was producing somewhere in the store. She didn’t know how much time had passed when she heard him whisper something in her ear.

"Alright, Jo. I’m gonna take this off now. Close your eyes for a moment."

Joey felt him taking off her scarf and kept her eyes shut. She was very excited and felt those butterflies in her stomach. He still made her feel that way almost every day, but something told her that this was different, that this was more.

She heard a soft click and then music started playing. She recognized the song immediately. She hadn’t heard it in years and still she remembered it and the butterflies started somersaults.

"Open your eyes, Jo.", Pace spoke again and as Joey opened her eyes her lids felt very heavy. He stood right in front of her holding a fake yet beautiful deep red silk rose with which he caressed her cheek.

He cleared his throat. "Dance with me, Jo?"

Joey gave him her lopsided smile. "You wouldn’t have to ask." She melted into his arms and they started to sway to the music. "This song, Pace, do you remember when..."

"I thought I already told you that I remember everything."

Joey nodded and put her head on Pacey’s shoulder. How she loved him. She couldn’t get close enough to him.

They continued to dance. Joey listened to the song and the beating of Pacey’s heart.

"[...]

This is my invitation  
But how do I begin?

[...]"

(My Invitation by Sarah Slean)

Those words seemed to be a trigger for Pacey because he stopped dancing and stepped back from Joey. She was confused and wanted to say something when she saw him going down on one knee and reaching in his pocket.

Joey held her breath. Would he? Would this really happen? Tonight of all nights?

Pacey cleared his throat again as he opened a small black velvet box. His voice was shaky but Joey heard his words clearly. Again he used her words from the past. "I’ve been meaning to ask you something all night, Jo...."

It was really happening. Joey’s eyes began to tear up. Suddenly a strong wave of nausea hit her and she had to press a hand on her mouth. "Sorry..." was the only thing she could whisper before she had to make a beeline to the bathroom.

**Pacey’s POV**

Pacey had to choke back tears as he began the most important speech in his life.

_"I’ve been meaning to ask you something all night, Jo...."_

He saw the tears forming in her eyes but he was by no means prepared for what happened next.

_"Sorry..."_ , he heard her say and watched her run away as fast as possible.

For a second Pacey was dumbfounded. Why was she running...again? Why? He had imagined various scenarios of how she might react to his proposal. Never ever did he think she would say ‘sorry’ and run away. At this moment all his old insecurities and fears threatened to come back and haunt him ... again. He ran his hand through his hair and stood up.

"I’m not gonna let this happen. Not this time. I have to talk to her." Pacey mumbled to himself and followed Joey down the aisle she had passed a few seconds ago.

Pacey identified sounds coming from the bathroom. He pushed the door open and saw Joey hunched over a toilet. "Great. Now the idea of becoming my wife sends her puking". Pacey couldn’t help this thought from clouding his mind and moaned.

Right in that moment Joey glanced up and looked him in the eyes. She was so pale and seemed so fragile yet she gave him a small smile. Pacey forced himself to push his dark thoughts aside and kneeled down next to Joey who was hit with nausea once again.

Pacey started to worry. What was wrong with her? He became very concerned and tried to comfort her in any way. He held her hair and rubbed small circles on her back. "Jo, what’s wrong with you? I’m sorry..."

**Joey’s POV**

"This is just great. In the most important moment of my life I have to make a run to go puking!", Joey silently scolded herself while pushing the toilet flush.

"I should have known that a Witter always chooses the worst moment possible to do something like this ... or in this case rather _provoke_ something like this...", even though Joey still felt nauseous she had to smile before she needed to puke ... again.

She didn’t even hear Pacey open the door until he made his presence known. She looked up and her heart almost broke at the sight of him. He seemed so lost and frustrated. Well, what do you expect when your girlfriend runs away from your proposal and starts to puke. She needed to explain him everything, to tell him that she wasn’t puking because of him ... well, actually it was because of him. She tried to give him a smile but she had to puke again and thought, "These stubborn Witters. They just don’t know when to stop, do they?"

She felt him caressing her, holding back her hair.

When she heard him say "Jo, what’s wrong with you? I’m sorry...", she knew for sure that he was haunted by his old ghosts again. She had to take care of him now. Joey pulled herself together and took a deep breath. Slowly the nauseous feeling went away.

"Doesn't mean what you think it means.", Joey reached for Pacey’s hand and squeezed it.

"Well, then what does it mean?"

"Well... it means that... well, I'm pregnant **",** Joey handed Pacey the small pregnancy test.

**"Oh."** Joey saw how Pacey’s whole face lit up. She could almost see that he understood at once. All the dark clouds she had sensed moments ago vanished for always.

**Pacey’s POV**

Pacey woke up, feeling extremely happy. He looked down on Joey still sleeping secured in his arms. Once again they had slept in the outdoor department. Only this time there had been three of them. His ... _their_ ... little family.

Just as he had thought his life couldn’t be worse everything changed and now he was sure it would stay like this for ever. A big smile lightened his face as he replayed Joey’s words in his mind.

_"Doesn't mean what you think it means."_

_"Well, then what does it mean?"_

_"Well... it means that... well, I'm pregnant."_

_"Oh."_

Once again he was disturbed in his pleasant thoughts by the voice of an annoyed person.

"Dude... this is totally... uncool. I can’t believe that this happens again! Wait a minute. I know you two, don’t I? You ... again? "

Pacey recognized the employee from six years ago. It figured that he was the one to find them ... again ... sleeping in his store.

Joey stirred and looked up.

"Don’t tell me again that she is not your girlfriend.", the employee shook his head.

Joey cocked a brow and said "No, I’m not his girlfriend. I’m his fiancée!"

Hearing her say that for the very first time Pacey’s smile broadened even wider. He couldn’t believe his luck.

The employee shrugged "Very nice."

~ The End ~


End file.
